a 4th plus 1st equals cute
by Jasiperseven
Summary: a boarding school AU where Alec is a first year and Magnus is a 4th year,
1. Chapter 1

Alec sighed at the door that had just been shut in his face, Sexiled by his roommate, again.  
He didn't know how Jace kept sneaking his girlfriend up there, since that was one of the most strongly enforced rules in the dorm. No girls after dark.  
Still dressed in his uniform from the day, Alec started toward the dorm lounge to sleep on one of the couches. They weren't as bed as he had thought at first, He could quickly adjust to the strange odor that seemed to always be there, no matter how many times it was sprayed with cleaner.  
He laid down, putting his jacket underneath his head just incase there was anything he didn't want to come in contact with. Slowly, asleep.  
"Hey, what are you doing down here?" Alec's eyes flew open, easily being awoke by the unknown voice. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision and saw the speaker. He was sitting on the arm of the couch near Alec's feet. Alec could tell he was tall and skinny with slanted eyes. He had to be Asian, or atleast have Asian blood in him somewhere. What startled Alec most about the other teen was he was dressed in pink pajama pants and a loose purple shirt, as well as make-up. "Magnus Bane." He smiled and extended his hand.  
"Alexander Lightwood." Alec mumbled as he sat up, "But I go by Alec." He shook Magnus' hand, amazed at how soft and smooth they felt, much different from his calloused palms.  
"Well Alexander," Magnus grinned, liking the boy's full name much more than the nickname. "What are you doing here this late at night?" a perfectly plucked eyebrow lifted in question.  
"I could ask you the same." Ale challenged, but decided to answer Magnus' question. "My roommate kicked me out." A slight scowl crossed his features.  
"I'm down here because my friend told me that an adorable first year was sleeping on the couch, I had to come see for my self." Magnus smirked when he saw Alec blush, his whole face going red. "If you need a place to spend the night I have an extra bed in my room?" he offered, not minding at all sharing a room with Alec.  
"I-um yo- thi-, " Alec stuttered, trying to this of what to say to Magnus' first comment. He decided to give up and just move on to the offer, "Yeah, that would be..nice. thank you."  
"Anytime." Magnus winked and then took Alec's hand and pulled him off the couch and practically ran up the stairs with him.  
"Magnus! Sh!" Alec whispered, "You're going to wake the whole dorm if you keep stomping around!" He tried to pull his hand back in attempt to slow Magnus down. He had no such luck.  
"Home sweet home." Magnus grinned and opened a door with a key from around his neck. Inside was a jumble of colors. Nothing in the room was the same color, except for a bed pushed against the far wall, dressed with the school colors. Alec guessed that this was his bed for the night, and he was right.  
"Nighty night, sleep tight. Don't let the demon's bite." Magnus sang after he had crawled into bed. But Alec was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec awoke to the sound of some shrill female vocalist, which he quickly found out was the alarm coming from Magnus' phone. It was some up-beat pop song that Alec didn't know, but was sure it was very popular. He guessed that this wasn't the first time it had gone off since Magnus was already up and applying make-up in his underwear.  
Magnus looked up at the mirror and caught Alec's eye, "It's about time that you woke up Alexander." Alec felt like dying, he had just been caught staring Magnus, who was almost naked.  
"What time is it?" he tried to get his mind off of it and worried about if he was missing a class or not.  
"five-thirty in the morning." Magnus smirked, it was about three hours until classes would start.  
"Why are you up so early?" Alec had always thought that he was an early riser, but even five-thirty was early for him. He sat up in the bed, his clothes rumpled since he had slept in them and his hair stood in all different directions, which Magnus found was rather adorable.  
"It takes time to look as fabulous as I do." Magnus brought his attention back to lining his eyes with black.  
"But you already look great." Alec blushed, had he really just said that aloud? He looked away and stared at his feet, he still had his shoes on, he really must have forgotten everything when he crawled in to bed.  
"You're too kind Alexander, " Magnus smiled sweetly before moving to his closet to grab his uniform and started to get dressed. If they didn't wear uniforms Alec guessed that Magnus would always be the one who always wore bright, edgy and spectacular clothes. Since they did Magnus would just have to rely on make-up and his sparkling personality, to stand out.  
Alec stood up and walked around the room, inspecting the various things pinned to the wall. "You're in the magic club?" He pointed to a flyer that listed the times when the club had always thought the members would be dorky and weird but, he cast a glance at the now dressed Magnus, if they were anything like Magnus, than Alec would defiantly consider joining.  
"I am." Magnus smirked and walked over to his desk to look for something in his drawer. "Want me to show you a card trick?" he said as he turned around waving a deck of cards.  
"Seriously?" Alec had only thought card tricks happened in cheesy movies, "Um, sure, what do I do?" Alec stepped closer to Magnus, even more interested than before.  
"Pick a card, any card." Magnus grinned wide, reminding Alec of the tk cat, and splayed the cards out so Alec could choose.  
Alec picked a card out of the middle and looked at it. It was a perfect nine of hearts, no torn or frayed edges, no markings at all. "Memorize it and place it back into the deck" Instructed Magnus, the smile still on his face.  
Alec did as he was told. After he had placed his card back in the deck he repeated "nine of hearts, nine of hearts, nine of hearts." Over and over in his head as he watched Magnus shuffle the cards.  
"Is this your card?" Magnus asked as he drew the nine of hearts out of his deck and waved it infront of Alec.  
"yeah, it is." He mumbled a he took the card. He wasn't going to lie, he was expecting a little..more from Magnus. Alec took the card and Magnus' phone went off again, playing the same song from before.  
"well, sadly, I must go. I'm meeting a friend for coffee." Magnus explain as he grabbed his uniform jacket, backpack, and his phone. Alec watched as he walked toward the door. "Oh Alexander?" he asked turning to look back at Alec. "Call me?"  
"But I don't have you number." Alec said starting to pull out his phone so he could enter it, because he would most definitely call Magnus.  
"Yes you do." Magnus said confidently before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Alec frowned, maybe Magnus didn't actually want to get to know Alec, wouldn't be the first time he was messed with like this.  
He looked back down at the card ready to rip it up when he noticed something. AT the bottom of the card ten numbers were perfectly scrawled in what Alec guessed was Magnus' handwriting. His mouth fell open, how did Magnus do that?! His lips turned up into a silly grin as he stared at the card.  
It was a long time before he left Magnus' room to go to his. Alec kept running plans in his head, trying to figure out how Magnus did it. Finally he gave up and went to his room to get ready for the day. He kept the card in his inside jacket pocket, close to his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was surprised to see that Jace and his girlfriend, Clary, were already gone this early in the morning. Alec assumed that Jace was helping her sneak back into her dorm before anyone noticed her missing. He didn't mind having the room to himself, not at all, it saved him the pressure of Changing his clothes in front of the perfect Jace.  
He carefully removed the card that had Magnus' number on it and set it on top of his dresser before he started to get undressed. Most people wouldn't be able to see why he was always so nervous to change in front of his roommate; he was equally as muscled, and stood an inch or two taller than the blonde. They couldn't see why because they never saw the scars that marked his back, chest, arms, and thighs.. He had been through some dark times, he was better now but the scars on his skin wouldn't fade anytime soon.  
Shaking his head, trying to force away any bad thoughts, he reached into his closet and grabbed a uniform identical to the one had just had on. After he got dressed he took the card and looked at Magnus' perfect script again, how the little dashes were lopsided and at how the fives had a curly-q at the end.  
He place the card back into the inside pocket of his jacket and stepped in front of the mirror, which stood slightly taller than him. Looking at his features, Alec tried to see any good parts. What made Magnus Bane think he was adorable? A small smile tugged at his lips, it didn't matter, Magnus Bane thought he was adorable.  
It was awhile before Alec left his room to head to his first class of the day, he spent his time wisely by doing his homework (that he had forgotten about thanks to a certain sparkly magician) and thinking about Magnus. He got to his class ten minutes early, like usual. He was always paranoid that he would be late and then get locked out of the class room. He had never seen that actually happen, but it still worried him,  
He sat down in his seat and sighed, this was his worst subject. English grammer. He could write decently, and even wrote in his free time every now and then. But somehow he just could not understand this class.  
The teacher,Hodge, was sitting at his desk grading papers, or atleast he looked like he was, for all Alec knew, Hodge could have just been pretending to make it look like he actually did work.  
A tone sounded through the speakers in the class room and hall, signaling it was time to begin class. Hodge stood and went over to shut the door, but he didn't lock it Alec noticed. "Alright class." Said Hodge, who was now pacing in front of his desk. "I know a few of you have been having difficulties in my class.." He took a moment to look around the room, his eyes falling on a few students, including Alec. "So anyone who's grade was a seventy or below I signed you up for tutoring."  
Immediately He was greeted with complaints and groans from the class. "You will be tutored by the fourth years." Hodge continued, having to raise his voice to be heard. "It will not only help you, but help the students that will be tutoring you, they will earn credits that they need."  
Alec just sighed; he wouldn't fight it since he really needed the help. He hoped that whoever he got as a tutor didn't mind Alec being awkward.  
"I'll hand out a paper to all of those who will be getting a tutor. It will have their name and contact information on it." Hodge started to walk around the room handing about half the class a sheet of paper. Atleast Alec wasn't the only one. "Don't try to lie to me and say you're going when you are not. The tutors will be talking to me about your process." That earned a few more groans from the class.  
Finally Hodge got to Alec with the last slip of paper. Alec took it and looked at who would be the unlucky pers- No. Alec starred in horror and the name printed at the top of the paper. Magnus Bane. No. no. no. no. no. Now Magnus would find out how stupid he was. Alec just barley resisted the urge to hit his head against his desk.  
Alec pulled the card out of his jacket pocket and compared the number to the on one the paper, thinking that there might be another Magnus Bane on this campus. The numbers were identical.  
"Are you okay Alec?" asked Hodge, who was still near his desk.  
"I need another tutor." Said Alec; He looked up at Hodge, wide-eyed. "I don't care who it is, just somebody else."  
"What's wrong with Magnus?" Hodge inquired. "And I believe that I can't just switch out tutors for you. Don't worry, I think you'll get along with Magnus, that you'll like him even."  
But that was the problem, Alec did like Magnus, and now not only will Magnus think Alec was stupid, but Alec wouldn't be able to focus whenever Magnus tried to teach him. Oh this was going to be a disaster. Hodge offered a friendly smile before walking off to teach the class. Which Alec didn't pay attention to since he was now worrying about him and Magnus.

/I know I said no later than Wednesday...and it's Thor's day ... so sorry! I just.. every time I sat down to write my brain was like hahaha no. so yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

/I'll probably post another chapter later today, i was going to add more on to thi one but I have to go and i've put it off for long enough :P hope you like! love you guys/

Magnus paid for the overpriced cup of coffee, which he waited too long for since the girl he made it was new here and his drink was too complicated for her, though she eventually got it. It was his fourth cup of the day, and he would have been jittery had he not waited at least two hours between each drink. The clock on his phone said that it was going on Six O'clock at night, it was already six and no call from Alexander? How depressing.  
The teen seemed to perk up when his phone started to ring it's generic ringtone, meaning the number wasn't already in his phone. He quickly sat in one of the smaller booths, letting the phone ring as he pulled the small folder of kids he would have to tutor out of his backpack, just incase Alec wasn't the one who was calling. While he looked oover a page on a kid named Walker Roe he answered his phone, right before it was about to go to voice mail.  
"Magnus Bane, at your service." He purred into the receiver.  
"Magnus? Urm, hey It's Alec." Magnus heard the adorable voice sound from his phone, Alec sounded lightly different, but who didn't while talking on a phone?  
"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed, "I was wondering if I was ever going to hear from you again." He was joking of course, but did wonder why it had token Alec so long to call him.  
"But we talked this morning." Alec said, not really understanding the problem.  
"That was over twelve hours ago, twelve, Torturous, long, never ending hours." Magnus whined into his phone.  
He could hear Alec laughing on the other end, his mission of life had succeeded. "I suppose you're right." Alec replied, his smile was audible and Magnus could just almost imagine it. "Though it wasn't like I couldn't call you, not anymore. . .NOT THAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT NOT CALLING." Alec practically yelled, thinking he had made Magnus think that he didn't want to call him.  
Magnus had to hold the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't be deafened. "Alexander, what are you talking, or rather, screaming about?"  
"…The tutoring thing…" Alec replied, in a normal voice this time. Magnus hurriedly flipped through the folder until he saw Alexander Gideon Lightwood printed there, perfectly. Oh he could kiss Hodge right about now.  
"Ah yes, I forgot," He said casually. "I didn't know your middle name was Gideon."  
"Wait..How do you know that? Did Hodge give you a file about me?" Alec sounded panicked, though Magnus couldn't see why. The worst thing on here was the 67 that Alec had held in grammar all year.  
"But of course, how am I supposed to help you if I don't know what to help you with?" Magnus shut the flie, and focused on him, Alec, and his coffee, though only because it would get cold if he didn't. "Where are you right now?" Magnus asked.  
"In my room..?" Alec answered cautiously.  
"Meet me in my room in..twenty minutes, bring your books, you're going to have your first tutoring session with me."  
"What?" was all Alec had to say.  
"You do remember the way, don't you?" Magnus asked as he started packing up his things and downing his coffee.  
"Yeah ofcourse, its just, getting late and-"  
"Alexander!" Magnus cut him off," would you rather have it during the day during your other classes?"  
"urm..no.." Alec sighed, "Fine, I'll be there, just.."  
Mgnus raised an eyebrow, "Just?" he wondered  
"I'm in my pajamas already.."Alec mumbled  
"So? Just come in your pajamas, if it'll help, I'll change into mine." Magnus rolled his eye with a small smile as he left and started toward his dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

/ I re-wrote the ending to this than what I origanally posted, I like this one much better!/  
It was a short walk back to the building, It helped that Magnus quickened his pace, egger to see Alec again. He was only halfway down the hallway when he noticed Alec, dressed in black sweatpants and an old baggy black T-shirt, knocking at Magnus' door. "Where do you think you're going?" Magnus called out when Ale had picked up his backpack and turned away from Magnus' room.  
"Magnus!" Alec spun around to see the smirking, glittery teen walking toward him. "I thought you were in there, and just changed your mind.." Alec explained for why he had almost left.  
"It's only been ten minutes since your call," Magnus examined his watched before he went and opened the door to his room, gesturing for Alec to enter in front of him.  
"So where do you want me?" Alec asked as he stood in the middle of the room, waiting for Magnus to tell him where to sit his stuff down.  
'Where I want you and where we should study are two completely different places." Magnus tried not to laugh at the expression that Alec gave him. "I suppose my desk or the floor will work." He shrugged and went to his dresser to get his pajamas while he waited for Alec to decided where he wanted to go. Magnus changed right there in front of Alec, He knew how Alec looked at him this morning and why deprive him of the view?  
"So show me what you got." Magnus said as he walked over to where Alec now sat and joined him on the floor. Alec's whole face was red, which only made it obvious that he looked while Magnus changed.  
"I brought my textbook, and the essay I'm working on." Alec spoke as he got said things out of his backpack and laid them on the floor in front of them. Magnus picked up the journal and read the page it was flipped to.  
"The easiest way to figure out what you need to work on is for me to read through this," Magnus murmured as he grabbed a red pen. "Mind?" He asked Alec, who just shrugged and started to flip through his text book nervously.  
Alec was afraid of what Magnus would think about him after he saw how stupid Alec was. "Not bad." Alec heard Magnus comment. " What you're saying is really nice, it's just how it's written.." Magnus showed his the few pages that was once his essay, but now contained red scribble.  
Alec slumped his shoulders as he read what the red marks said. "I wont be able to understand this!" He groaned, He undertood what Magnus had said, but he would never be able to think like that. Who actually understands this stuff besides teachers. . and you."  
"Oh hush Alexander." Magnus rolled his eyes," groaning about it won't help you ." He took the text book and flipped through it until it opened to the chapter he wanted. "Let's get to work." He grinned at Alec, which made Alec blush again, grin shyly , and set to work.  
They stayed there for hours, eventually stretching out to lie on the floor so they would be more comfortable. "And the reason you can't have fragments is because it won't flow together..?" Alec explained and peeked up at Magnus to see if he was right.  
"Very good, Alexander," Magnus nodded proudly.  
"And we-" Alec was cut off wen Magnus had placed his lips against Alec's. It was a sort sweet kiss, not at all what Magnus wanted, but it was a start.  
"I-ur-y-you kissed me!?" Alec exclaimed, surprised and excited as he stared at Magnus.  
"I know," Magnus nodded with a smirk, "I was there, remember?" He raised an eyebrow and then his phone went off, a text message appearing on the screen. He read it, it must have not been important since he didn't reply, and then looked at the clock on the screen. It was eight O'Clock. Magnus sighed sadly, "I suppose you should start heading back to your room, it's past eight." He informed Alec and helped gather the things Alec had brought.  
"Really? " Alec asked as he packed his backpack, the kiss still on his mind. Had they really been there for two hours? It seemed impossible, and yet, here they were.  
"Goodnight, Alexander," Magnus murmured sweetly once Alec was standing outside his door "So does this mean you like me?" Alec asked hesitantly, "I mean, LIKE me like me." Magnus laughed at what Alec had said.  
"Like you like you?" He raised an eyebrow, "That's one way of putting it I suppose ." Magnus replied.  
"What would be another way of putting it?" Alec wondered, and couldn't help but smile. Magnus liked him!"  
"That I would really like to see you again, where we don't have to study over these boring matters."  
Was Magnus asking him out? "Um, I could get up early tomorrow and join you for coffee?" Alec offered, since that was the only thing he really knew that Magnus went to go do.  
"It's a date." Magnus nodded. Before Magnus could shut the door Alec gathered up his courage and leaned in to kiss him. He crushed his lips against Magnus', feeling way too confident.  
"Good night Magnus," Alec grinned when he pulled back and walked away, leaving Magnus staring at him as he went. Maybe this whole tutoring thing wouldn't be that bad..


End file.
